


Don't Be Afraid, Trust Me

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had to do the tags all over again, I hope no one did this, Lance has a crush on Keith, M/M, Multi, Other, Rival Relationship, Some Humor, They had a bonding moment, True Love, omg., shatt??? Shidge???, xDD - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A thousand years ago, Galras & Alteans were happy living together. But one day, a war struck between them. Now in the present, the two sides are now enemies.Lance Charles McClain is now an Altean Prince and wants to bring Galras and Alteans together, but no one else thinks so.Someone tries to steal Altea's treasure and Lance meets Keith Takashi Kogane, the Prince of Galras. The two work together (a little at first) to make the two sides come together...but it won't be that easy.As they work together, they learn about earning trust, loyalty, and love. Who knows what will happen next?Plus: Lance and Keith slowly develop feelings for each other. ;))





	1. The Beginning Of An Altean Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my frickety fuck. I haven't even finished "Scarlet Cape" and here I am making another series XD 
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> (I might not be able to upload the chapters daily.)

"Once a upon a time, not so long ago in space, there was two sides who lived together peacefully and happily. It was Galra and Altean people. Since the sides had their own kings, the kings worked together. Until one day, no one was ready for a war to happen with the sides. Each side had their own opinions and decided to seperate! And no one ever decided to change that..."

 

*********************

"All hail the Prince!" everyone cheered. Lance stood up proudly as King Alfor put the shiny crown on Lance's messy locks. Princess Allura clapped politely and smiled. Lance grinned and King Alfor announced, "As the king of Altea, I shall represent and declare that Lance McClain is now the Prince of Altea!" "All hail the Prince!" everyone cheered again. Music started playing and Lance was enjoying it. As he stepped down the throne, everyone gave him some high fives. Lance smiled more. This attention he was getting was quite pleasing. 

Allura walked next to Lance and said softly to him, "I can't believe you are Prince of Altea now!" Lance rolled his eyes and replied, "Whatever. It's no big deal really." Allura gasped dramatically and teased him. "No big deal?" she teased, "Wow, I never knew a prince was so uncaring!" Lance smirked. Oh, how he was loving this girl.

A couple of days before, he knew that if he was going to be prince, his first priority is his people. But he always had a wish, and that was to bring Galra and Altea back together. Well, when he told that to Allura, she just laughed. "Oh Lance!" she had said, "No one has ever had a problem with being separated by the Galra! Why make it a problem now?" Lance just scowled and walked away that day.

But now, here he was. Standing in the throne, taking selfies with fans, talking to Allura...everything was almost perfect. Lance was pretty glad that he was Prince of Altea. He will be pretty sure that he will keep his land safe...


	2. The Middle For A Galra Prince

Keith Takashi Kogane walked around guarding the cells of prisoners while the soldiers were having their break. "Let us go!" yelled Shiro as he struggled to break the chains that was covering his hands, "Please! We haven't done any harm!" Keith looked at him with a calm expression, then he looked back at the others' cells. This was not what a prince should be doing. A Galra prince is supposed to be coming with plans to kill Alteans, laugh evilly while making and crushing models of them.

But Keith wasn't like that at all. He didn't really want to do that. In fact, he tried to avoid that. That is why he is taking lead of watching the cells. Hell, he actually wanted to let these people go, but then he will have severe punishments. Keith looked around. He pulled out his dagger.

"Are you listening to me?" yelled Shiro as he sweated of frustration, "Please let us go!" Keith went up to Shiro and said, "I wish I could sweetheart, but those don't meet Zarkon's expectations." Then, he gave a sweet smile. Shiro glared at him. "You're a monster!" Shiro screamed. Keith cringed. He didn't want to be a monster...he wanted to be a friend. "I didn't do anything to you!" Keith scolded, "So don't even call me a monster, Shiro!" "I trusted you!" Shiro exclaimed, "I thought you would be a better person than this! Why did you leave Galaxy Garrison?" Keith saw the hurt in Shiro's bronze eyes. 

Keith sighed and softly replied, "Shiro, sweetie, you know I love you." "Well, you have a damn horrible way of showing it!" Shiro barked. Keith felt his heart swell up. "I...wish I could do something..." Keith choked up, "But I don't have the right to do that much." Shiro stared at Keith. "Like I said before," Keith said, "I love you..." Then, he walked away. "Wait!" Shiro yelled, "Keith! Come back!" Keith ignored Shiro. 

He really wishes he wasn't a prince anymore.


	3. Walkin' Around Town

Lance walked around Altea. People and aliens waved and took pictures. Guards followed Lance, but it annoyed him. Lance went to a special place. A place that kept some of Altea's history. Lance went inside and sighed. There was a treasure that had the golden possession. It was a rose. Sure, it doesn't sound important, but it gives Altea all what they need.

Lance looked at the guards and ordered, "You guys get me some food." The guards quickly scattered away. Lance looked back at the treasure. He wanted to admire it for a bit. Before he touched it, a puff of purple smoke appeared. Lance coughed badly. He opened one of his eyes and saw someone with a bandana grabbing the treasure. Of course, you would think, "Oh come on, Lance! Go get the guards!", but to be honest, Lance was more of an independent person. He rather show the world what he could do.

Lance started to run after the alien. The alien tripped over a rock and fell down to his face. He groaned. Lance pinned the guy down and yelled, "What in quiznak are you going to do with the treasure?" The alien tried to get out of Lance's grip, but since he was Altean, he was a little more stronger. "Let's see who you are, you prick!" Lance yelled.

He took the alien's bandana that was covering his whole face. When he took it off, Lance's breath stopped for a bit. The alien wasn't an alien. He was a...human?! He had raven dark hair and his eyes were a mix of purple and gray. His skin was almost a pale white. Lance let him go and was dead silent. This guy was the most gorgeous man Lance has ever seen! His heart pounded hard. He felt giddy. "S-sorry, pal," Lance squeaked out while blushing, "I'm so stupid!" The hot man grabbed a dagger and showed it to Lance. The dagger was close to his neck. The knife looked like something Lance has seen before...the purple in the middle...the knife being black...the blade being really sharp... Lance gasped. This dagger was from the Galra side! This guy IS galra!

Lance growled and yelled, "What are you doing here, galra soldier?!" Then, Lance remembered what he promised himself what he was going to do. He did want Galra and Altean aliens to be together, right? So why was he being mean to one? Lance took a deep breath. "You're bipolar." said the man.

Lance stopped moving. "I'm..." Lance started, "Lance, the Prince of Altea." The guy's eyes widened. "You're the Prince of Altea?" he asked. He pushed Lance slightly away and bowed down. Lance cocked his head. Why is a galra bowing down? The guy looked at Lance and said, "I'm Prince of the Galra!" Lance gasped again. Wow...the two princes were meeting each other for the first time.

"Um," Lance asked, "What is your name?" The guy smiled a little and answered, "I'm Keith Kogane." Lance nodded. The two guys stared at each other. "I know my master is gonna kill me," Keith started, "But I think this belongs to you." He gave Lance the treasure. Lance blushed and shrugged. "Wow, thanks." He knew not all Galras were evil...

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short...I was trying not to get caught for writing a fanfiction in school XD


	4. Thinking About You

Lance and Keith secretly behind the place. They laughed and talked as time went by. When Keith had to leave, Lance waved "goodbye". Keith went to his motorcycle and left in the distance. Lance didn't want Keith to leave. He wanted him to stay. 

Lance went back to his palace and when he opened the door, he didn't expect Allura to be right in front of him, arms crossed. "Where were you?!" she yelled, "The guards were looking for you everywhere!" Lance just stared at her. "Hell," she continued, "If you are going to wander off like a little child in space, then you maybe aren't fit for a prince!" Lance sighed. "Sorry Allura," Lance apologized, "I won't do it again." 

"Aw Princess," said a familiar voice, "Don't give him such a rough time!" Allura turned around to see Coran. He was smiling. Lance smirked and added, "Yeah! Don't give me such a rough time!" Allura rolled her eyes. "Fine. But we must get to sleep. I heard that we have a celebration for you, Lance. We have to be rise and sharp so we can get there early." 

Lance nodded. "Goodnight Coran," he said, "And goodnight Allura!" He walked to his room. When he got there, he collapsed on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking of Keith. That beautiful eyes he had, the messy dark mullet he would fix, the angel voice he had...it felt nice to think of him. Lance smiled. He felt like he had hearts around him. Lance should consider marrying him. 

But it was too bad he had to pick Nyma, who was pretty nice but...wasn't exactly the best. Lance wished that he could visit Keith, but he can't since no Alteans were allowed on the other side except...

Lance smirked. He had a brilliant idea. 

It was going to be the best move he has ever done...


	5. Visiting My Soon To Be B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D

Keith looked around. He was bored. He always was. He went to Shiro's cell and waved. Shiro looked at him and said, "We need to talk, Keith." Keith sighed. "Alright then, sweetheart," he replied, "Bring it on." Shiro smiled a little and asked, "Can you please let me go?" Keith shaked his head. "Can't," he answered, "Zarkon will kill me if I do." Shiro tried to get close to Keith. "Please!" he begged, "I want to be with you! I want to be with you my whole life, love!" Keith crossed his arms. "How do I not know you're lying?" he asked.

Shiro sighed and replied, "Because you know I love you! We have been together for about two years. I always wanted to ask you this question, even if I don't have what I need." He went down in one knee and looked at Keith. "Keith Takashi Kogane," he started, "I have loved you my whole life, and I want to ask...will you marry me?" He smiled.

Keith smiled back and cupped his mouth. "Oh my god..." he replied, "I-" Then, an alarm started blaring. "There is an intruder in the ship!" said a Galra soldier, "I repeat, there is an intruder in the ship!" Keith looked at Shiro. Shiro looked a little upset. "Hold that thought," Keith said. He grabbed Shiro's chin and kissed his soft lips. Then, Keith ran. Shiro smiled. 

Keith looked around. He grabbed his gun and went to a lonely hallway. There was only one light. Before Keith could go any further, he heard:

"Mullet!" 

He turned around to see Lance wearing a formal tuxedo. "What?!" Keith scolded, "You're not supposed to be here! You aren't even supposed to be anywhere near the Galra!" Lance pouted. "But I got all dressed up for you," he pointed out. Keith blushed a little. "Look," he said, "I'm going to get you out of here!" "Wait!" Lance stopped him, "I want to bring Alteans and Galras together!" 

They both went silent.

"You want that too?" Keith squeaked. Lance smiled big and nodded. "I actually want that to happen too," Keith said. Lance hugged him. "Yay! Now we're best buddies!" he squealed of joy. Keith smiled a little. "Now, how about we escape this place?" Lance asked, holding Keith's hand. Keith's smile faded. He let Lance's hand go. "I can't," Keith said. Lance shrugged. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because," Keith started, "I don't want to leave my boyfriend here." Lance felt his heart break. Did he just say he had a...boyfriend?! Lance gulped. "Um," he stammered, "W-we can bring him with us." Keith smiled. "Sure!" he replied. Before the two guys can move, Galra soldiers spotted Lance and started shooting. 

Lance screamed and hid behind Keith. "Listen," Keith yelled at Lance, "We won't have time to get my boyfriend! You run and I'll protect your back!" Lance nodded and started running. Keith ran behind him. He shot some of the Galra soldiers. Lance was already tired. He stopped running. "Oh come on!" Keith yelled. He carried Lance, bridal style, and ran. 

Lance smiled and blushed. "Can I shoot?" he asked, with a purr in his voice. Keith rolled his eyes. He gave the gun to Lance. And like a professional, he shot them perfectly. He never missed a Galra soldier. Keith was impressed. "Wow," he complemented, "You are a sharpshooter!" "Nya~" Lance purred. He felt he had hearts all over him.

Keith took Lance to a room where there were ships being sent. Keith put Lance in one of the ships and he also went inside. "Let's go," he said. 

Then, they left.


	6. Trying To Get'cha

Keith drove the ship while Lance looked around. "So you got all dressed up for me?" Keith asked, with a little purr in his voice. Lance nodded. "Of course, baby!" he proudly said, "Who wouldn't?" Keith smiled. It was actually nice to have someone who agreed to have the same plan as you. "I'm flattered," Keith pointed out, "But I have a boyfriend..." Lance hugged Keith close.

"Does he treat you good?" he asked. Keith nodded. "So," Lance asked, "Is he, like, Galra or something like that?" Keith sighed. "No," he explained, then he hesitated, "He's one of our prisoners." Lance's eyes slowly widened. "Woah!" Lance exclaimed, "Your hot trot boyfriend is one of the prisoners?" Keith held his breath. "We met before," he explained, "In...Galaxy Garrison." Lance gasped. "OMG," he yelled excitedly, "I WENT THERE BEFORE!" Keith smiled.

Lance put his head on Keith's left shoulder. There was silence. "So," Keith asked, "What's the plan now?" Lance shrugged. "I don't have any yet." Keith stopped the ship. They were basically floating in space. "What do you mean you have no plan?!" Keith barked. Lance put his hands on Keith's shoulders. "Calm down," Lance said softly. "You're telling me," Keith scolded, "That I literallly drove a thousand miles away from the ship, talking to you like a king, and then all the sudden you have no fucking plan?!"

"Hey," Lance crossed his arms, "You're the one who followed me!" Keith growled. "Because I thought you were going to tell me where we can go to make our big dream come true! Maybe a planet or something?!" He still barked. Lance rolled his eyes, "I'm not the smart one here!" Keith went to the wheel and started going back to Zarkon's ship.

"Hey!" Lance demanded, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Keith replied, "Back to the ship, genius! I'm going to let the Galra take you!" "No!" Lance yelled and pushed Keith away. He grabbed the wheel and tried to steer to the direction they were going originally.

Keith grabbed also the wheel, and by the time you know it, they were driving like crazy. The alarm was going off and then, they started heading for a planet. Keith and Lance hugged each other and screamed.

**BAM!**

The ship crashed into a planet.


	7. Now We're Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi. I haven't updated this for a long time XD sorry.

The two boys stopped screaming. Keith slowly let go of Lance and jumped off the ship. "Shit," he muttered, "Now we crashed!" Then Keith looked up at Lance and yelled, "This happened because of you!" Lance scoffed. "Me?!" Lance yelled back, "I just wanted to not be with the Galra!" Keith rolled his eyes and muttered something Lance couldn't hear. "Hey!" Lance snapped, "If you're talking to the Prince of Altea, then speak up!" "I said that you want to bring Galra and Alteans and here you are," Keith barked, "Telling me to speak up to you when I'm a prince too!" Lance yelled, "You aren't a prince! You don't even fit to become a prince, faggot!" Then, there was silence. 

Lance instantly regretted saying that. Keith didn't look hurt, instead he looked...calm. But Lance could see a little flash of anger in Keith's purple eyes. "I-" Lance started. Keith put a finger on Lance's lips. "Don't." He said. Keith put his finger away from Lance's lips. Lance blushed. Keith went in front of the ship and exclaimed, "I could try to fix it...but it might take some hours." Lance nodded. He grabbed his headphones and listened to some "human" music. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once it was night, the whole planet was really dark. Keith was still fixing the ship. Lance tried to make a fire but failed. "Hey Keith," Lance said, "You know, this looks like a desert." Keith didn't look at Lance. "And?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders. Lance sighed. "I just wanted to point it out," Lance muttered, "Damn, it's so hard to start a conversation with you." How was it possible that he fell in love with a  _douchebag_? Keith wiped his forehead. Lance saw Keith sweating. Lance smiled a little. Keith looked so hot sweating. "Huh," Lance whispered, "Wonder how much he'll sweat when I fu-" Lance stopped talking. He was blushing.

He couldn't imagine. Keith naked in front of Lance, sweating. He would be begging for more and Lance would try his best to give him pleasure. Keith's moans will make Lance so pleased. He could just- Lance blushed more harder. Did he really wanted to have sex with Keith? Before he could say anything, Keith said, "I know what you were going to say, Lance." Lance blinked and shifted uncomfortably. "I-I didn't say anything!" He spat. 

Keith chuckled and finally looked at Lance. He had a smirk. "If you want to have my ass," he cooed, "You have to impress me. And so far you aren't." Lance laughed nervously. Wow, how did Keith know? Did he hear him? Or is it that he has really good hearing? Lance decided to change the subject. "I can't make a fire!" He complained. Keith went up to Lance and grabbed the wood Lance has had, which took him forever to find. Then, he used his hands to make fire. Lance watched in amazement. Now they had fire.

Keith smiled and kissed Lance's cheek. "That's how you make fire," he said, "Doofus." Lance coughed. Keith went back to the ship. Lance had a dopey smile.

Maybe they can bond for once. 


End file.
